Tales of the Abyss: Dreams of the Past
by KazetheWhiteWolf
Summary: Summary of beginning: Kaze was thrown into Auldurant by perhaps a mere twist of fate? Anyways, it all started with the usual afterschool routine, and... A strange dream, Kaze fighting Hresvelgr and a Liger, but where in the world was Arietta at the time.?


Tales of the Abyss: Dreams of the Past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters except for Kaze (me), and Tatsuya (who will come later on in the series.)

Chapter 1: Sudden Arrival

"Man, I thought this day couldn't get any worse…" I said as I walked home from school, the usual routine, get home, drop my bags on mom and dad's bed upstairs, pull out the homework, work, finish homework and read for an hour, put away book, go onto deviantART via laptop up in the master bedroom and so on. But this day was different, WAY different. After finishing whatever homework I had, I started playing Tales of the Abyss on my 3DS until dinner time, after dinner I went to bed early, knowing I had to my speech for public speaking in front of the class during first block tomorrow. As I slept, I had this weird dream, being attacked by Hresvelgr and a Liger. 'I must have been playing Tales of the Abyss for too long.' I thought to myself, still fast asleep.

I awoke to find myself in a field, in BROAD DAYLIGHT. I took a look at myself after walking several kilometers to a lake; my clothes were like Luke's except they were black with silver and emerald trim, my stomach wasn't showing, and a patch in the shape of the Yin and the Yang with emerald dots on my right shoulder. I also wore black cargo pants and green sneakers. My hair and my eyes were the same, the usual bangs of hair swept to one side, covering my right eye, except I noticed that the tips of my hair were dyed crimson for some reason. 'Aw hell, I don't care about what's going on.' I thought once again. Up until a monster jumped me from behind.

"…The hell?" I shouted, staring at the monster in surprise, "I got no weapons except…" It just hit me that I still remember the five and a half years I took karate lessons; I should probably use them on this monster. "Hyahh!" I let out a battle cry as I jumped into the air and kicked downwards, using the momentum to my advantage, 'maybe I should move away and try to use that incantation I found on the internet for the Nightmare Fonic Hymn.' I took several steps backwards and said aloud: "O beckoning melody towards the abyss… Tue lei ze croa liou tue ze..." Sure enough, the spell worked! I laughed in triumph as the monster's life force faded away slowly.

Now I needed to head for the nearest town. Turns out, after several hours of wandering around AIMLESSLY, I stumbled my way into Baticul, the capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, boy was I ever shocked to see this place in person. And then there were Oracle Knights surrounding me. "Don't try to resist!" One of the Oracle Knights shouted as the citizens of Baticul scrambled for higher ground. "I don't plan on resisting. I'm not much of a fighter myself… Jeez…" I calmly said, as I glanced around, hoping everyone else had taken to higher ground, also hoping that nobody had gotten injured. "Step aside soldiers." A voice ordered as the knights in front of me separated from each other, creating a pathway for the person who ordered the knights to step aside. The person that walked down the path, heading towards me had dark green hair, wore a mask with a strange design, and wore black clothes with jade trim.

"Who the hell are you-AGH!" I felt a splitting pain go through my right shoulder as the ringleader of this group approached ever closer, "What… is… this pain… that I feel?" Sure enough, I blacked out.

A month later, I was allowed to join one of the God-Generals' squads, Asch and Legretta didn't want anything to do with me, Arietta, well; I'm not so sure how to put it… Largo thought I was weak, none of us wanted to have anything to do with Dist the Reaper….. I mean Dist the "Rose." So that just left me with Sync the Tempest. He wanted nothing to do with me up until I beat up one of the veteran Oracle Knights with my Karate skills. "Don't ever mess with a girl who can kick someone's ass, LITERALLY!" For the eleven months that followed, I trained, I did missions, and all without letting my good soldier persona slip at all, until I met Luke and the others aboard the Tartarus.

One year later….

"So this is Zao Ruins…? Hey… Is that?" I ran over to a spot by a pillar and crouched down to find a lone flower, basking in the sunlight, "What is a flower doing in a place like this?" "Hey! Kaze! Are we going to save Ion or not?" I heard someone's voice calling, telling me to haul my butt over to the entrance of the ruins. So I got up, brushed the sand off my pants and ran for the entrance. "Don't know what's going on, don't know what went wrong... Feels like a hundred years, I still can't believe you're gone~…." I quietly sang as I hung back, two feet away from the party until Tear, the party's main healer beside Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear decided to hang back with me.

We found what looks like a prism made out of the Second Fonons, the Fonon of Earth in a materialized form. When Mieu stepped beneath the fonons, I saw something become inscribed into the Sorcerer's Ring. It looked like a verse to a song or something. 'Va neu ze tue neu rei rei riou ze.' Perhaps it was part of the Grand Fonic Hymn that I heard about from a friend? I couldn't be sure. I slipped away from the rest of the party to see if I can use that verse, and to see if it casts properly. However… I didn't notice that Tear had followed me. As it turns out, that Fonic Hymn casts Force Field. I immediately wrote this down on a page in my sketch book. "I will find a way home…. I swear on my sword!"


End file.
